mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Red Fields: Curiosidades Gerais
Como eu tinha prometido, aqui está aquele blogue que eu vinha anunciando e pedindo a aprovação de vocês. Sim, finalmente chegou o blogue de curiosidades gerais de Red Fields. Esse que será uma versão única de curiosidades. Então se preparem, peguem seu MTN Dew (como assim não vende onde vocês moram?) e seu Dotiros, porque será um blogue grande. =D A ideia para esse blogue surgiu quando eu estava ponificando a Parte 10 de Dimensions, quando resolvi cortar uma parte da luta entre Hydra e Bermuda Blast. Então eu pensei que, como alguns gostam de saber sobre o original, eu ia falar sobre o que realmente acontece. Então nesse blogue eu irei falar sobre tudo, mas tudo mesmo, nesse tempo de Red Fields. =) Caso se eu for lembrando de mais alguma coisa, vou editando esse blogue. Atualizado 02/01/17. adicionado os nomes originais de mais cinco personagens Antes de começar, vamos recordar os nomes originais dos personagens mais importantes, para ajudar melhor na matéria (Mas não significa que todos serão mencionados). *Veronica Schuller - Nightstrike *Alexis "Lexi" Thompsson - Hydra *Rikke Taylor - Javelin *Shelby Bratz - Shockwave *Buffy Poulsen - Electric Storm *Kristen Revell - Blizzard *Altair Larson - Razorback *Michael Palmer - Depth Charge *Ebony Carter - Black Emerald *Zhyang Lee - Snake Fang *Saddie Ellis - Xenon *Zoe Cummings - Peaches *April Sauders - Dustbowl *Clyde Thompsson - Kraken *Leviathan - Rip Tide *Andrios SK16 - Enforcer *Dominika Volkova - Belyy *Ehren Sareena - Aurora *ChasRity Sareena - Dusky *Adalyn Schuller - Daybreak *Bryan Schuller - Pleiades *Neil Abrams - Blindside *Joseph "Joe" Richards - Tsunami *Jhonny Austin - Gold Rush *Lydia Revell - Arctic Plunge *David Revell - Polar Plunge *Sara Bratz - Dawn Flourish *Roxxy Pallas - Lightning Blade *Kale Fletcher/Bermuda Triangle - Warp Vortex/Bermuda Blast *Gisela Fountaine/Lilith - Primrose Flyer/Aceldama *Oleum Bear - Oil Rig *Alla Sharapova/Elza Volkova - Lighthouse/Mayak *Qloese - Scarab Sphere *McKenzie Teagan - Vertigo *Ziggy Quinton - Cliffside Blast *Hart Teagan - Schizophrenia *Kip Huxley - Power Plant *Bixti Linx - Penumbra Lynx *Faith Whirl - Linn Rapids *Dana Blaze - Burn Abyss *Marjorie Ground - Gravel Rain *Ximena Downpour - Deep Lagoon Nota 1: Mardi Gras e Red Mask não estão aí porque seus nomes são iguais em ambas versões, visto que Red Mask não teve seu nome verdadeiro revelado ainda. Nota 2: Outros personagens surgirão na Season 3, mas prefiro não revelar detalhes por agora, nem de seus nomes, já que alguns ainda não tiveram ponificações. Curiosidades Pré-produção Primeiramente irei falar sobre o caminho trilhado para que Red Fields fosse criado e ter chegado até aqui. 'A Quarta Série' Não, eu não criei Red Fields na minha quarta série escolar e sim que Red Fields é a minha quarta série oficial, ou seja, séries que eu validei e que ainda tenho seus arquivos do Word salvos em meu PC. Desde sempre eu não gosto de criar fanfics dentro de uma série já existente e sim criar minhas próprias séries, mesmo que algumas tivessem altas referências e inspirações em algo existente. As minhas séries são: *'Weathers:' Uma série criada em 2007 com temática de luta, inspirada em jogos como Street Fighter, The King of Fighters e Dead or Alive. Teve 5 temporadas e a finalizei em 2014. *'Battle of the Life:' Minha série violenta e sangrenta que criei em 2009, até agora teve 4 temporadas, nunca tive interesse em criar uma 5ª temporada. Teve bastante inspiração em Mortal Kombat, sua 3ª Temporada teve elementos de Final Fantasy e a 4ª Temporada com elementos de Harry Potter. *'Blast Wave:' Com certeza foi a minha série mais original, que criei no final de 2013. Porém eu perdi muito o interesse na série e ela teve apenas 1 temporada. Sua temática lembrava bastante os jogos de tiro. Porém em nenhum ela teve inspiração diretamente. *'Red Fields:' E é claro, Red Fields, criado em 2014, que tem sua 3ª temporada em desenvolvimento. Remake Pode-se considerar que Red Fields é um remake de uma série que criei em 2010 com o mesmo nome, mas também pode considerar que não, já que ambas apenas tem o nome em comum e o fato que a primeira também se passava em uma cidade chamada Red Fields. Porém a temática era diferente, o protagonismo e os personagens eram completamente diferentes. Eu cancelei essa série drasticamente porque era uma cópia barata de Naruto, sério, eram horripilante as cópias dentro da série. Então, depois de escrever tanta porcaria por meses e tendo apenas uma temporada enorme e incompleta, eu desisti de tudo e joguei no lixo. Inspirações e Motivações Weathers e Battle of the Life eram séries chatas e repetitivas, não sei como consegui escrever 9 temporadas juntando as duas. Eram sem criatividade e pouco desenvolvimento de história, apenas tiro, porrada e bomba ação o tempo inteiro. Já Blast Wave era mais promissor, porém eu perdi o interesse porque era uma série muito próxima da realidade, e eu prefiro ficção. Aí começa os planos para Red Fields. Se tem alguém que gosta de usar poderes elementais em séries, sou eu. Weathers começa com lutadores que ganham vantagens nas lutas dependendo do clima atual, na 3ª temporada eles tinham poderes elementais. Battle of the Life começa com lutadores usando armas brancas, na 2ª temporada eles tinham poderes elementais. Então eu resolvi que precisava trabalhar poderes elementais de uma forma melhor e desde o início. Outro ponto para a criação de Red Fields. As minhas três séries anteriores tinham algo em comum, um protagonista masculino inspirado em mim. E eu percebi que se criar uma série com um personagem inspirado em si próprio, ele vai ser muito perfeitinho, então eu cansei disso. Aí veio a ideia de criar uma protagonista que, além de ser completamente diferente de mim, ser uma protagonista feminina. My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic: Hoje em dia é praticamente impossível criar algum tema que seja completamente distinto de algo que já exista. Em Red Fields não foi diferente. A minha primeira inspiração claramente foi a nossa tão amada série, que é o principal motivo que existe uma ponificação. A referência inicial é o fato que Twilight Sparkle deixa Canterlot para morar em Ponyville no início da série e não se dá bem logo de cara. Semelhante ao que aconteceu com Veronica/Nightstrike que deixou Chicago/Windy City para morar em Red Fields, também não se agradando do local no início. Uma das primeiras coisas que sempre fiz, foi escolher os personagens principais de uma trama, como a série estava sendo inicialmente inspirada em MLP, nada como um "mane 6" de protagonistas. Então pode-se notar que as personagens tem personalidades um pouco semelhantes às personagens da série. *Veronica/Nightstrike - Twilight Sparkle *Lexi/Hydra - Pinkie Pie *Rikke/Javelin - Rainbow Dash *Buffy/Storm - Fluttershy Inicialmente, Shelby/Shockwave ia ter a personalidade um pouco parecida com a de Rarity, mas eu descartei essa ideia antes de começar a desenvolver suas primeiras cenas. Jamais tive a ideia de ter uma personagem com inspirações em Applejack. Pobre AJ =,( Mas também, as personagens são inspiradas em minhas friendzones que já tive na vida. Como parte de suas personalidades e aparência. Ô curiosidade imbecil. *'Veronica/Nightstrike': Inspirada em uma garota de óculos que foi minha maior desilusão amorosa, por isso é a protagonista. LINK *'Lexi/Hydra': Uma doida que dava bola para todo mundo, menos para mim. =,( LINK *'Rikke/Javelin': Uma tomboy de cabelo curto. Hoje, namorada de um brother meu. LINK *'Buffy/Storm': Uma loira que gostava de ficar isolada, inclusive de mim. LINK *'Shelby/Shockwave': Uma vegetariana que não quis saber de mim nem quando fiz o papel de uma árvore numa peça. LINK Ok, essa da árvore é zueira Já Kristen/Blizzard não se encaixa em nenhum dos dois pontos. Eu apenas me inspirei naquele clichê de uma série ter um personagem mal humorado que sempre vai ser o último à se juntar ao grupo e com bastante dificuldade. Minha principal inspiração foi Jade West de Victorious. Outras inspirações dentro de MLP: *'Ehren/Aurora e ChasRity/Dusky:' A inspiração das duas irmãs é claramente uma referência direta para Celestia e Luna respectivamente. E o fator que me levou para escolher Ehren para ser uma traidora, foi a teoria sobre a Celestia ser do mal que eu achei bastante interessante. *'Equipe de velocistas:' A equipe de velocistas de Red Fields High School é outra clara referência, dessa vez aos Wonderbolts. Acho que previ o futuro, já que os velocistas eram uns babacas com Rikke/Javelin no começo e em Newbie Dash mostrou que os Wonderbolts também são uns babacas. *'Província de IronWall e Red Fields (cidade):' Os dois cenários principais da 1ª Temporada também são inspirações diretas para a série. Sendo inspirados em Canterlot e Ponyville respectivamente. Assim como o Reino de Aurora tem um cenário mais medieval, semelhante à parte do castelo de Canterlot, Red Fields é uma cidade "comum" como Ponyville. *'"Order Power Marks":' Uma referência para as cutie marks e algo exclusivo do original. Quando um Order Power possui um usuário, ele deixa uma marca no local que ele atinge, simbolizando o próprio elemento. Mesmo a cutie mark ficando exclusivamente no flanco do pônei, elas foram a minha inspiração para as marcas dos Order Powers: Veronica/Nightstrike (peitoral), Lexi/Hydra (costas, lado esquerdo), Rikke/Javelin (coxa direita), Shelby/Shockwave (cintura, lado direito), Buffy/Storm (ante-braço esquerdo), Kristen/Blizzard (abdômen), Palmer/Charge (tórax, lado direito), Altair/Razorback (ombro direito), Ebony/Emerald (panturrilha direita), Zhyang/Fang (pescoço, lado direito), Domi/Belyy (braço esquerdo). Por se parecerem com tatuagens, as personagens de RFHS começaram a cobrir, as que ficavam a mostra. Rikke começou a usar shorts mais longos, Buffy com uma braçadeira e Veronica começou a usar blusas com gola alta. Quando o Power era extraído, a marca sumia e essas marcas não aparecia quando o Order Power era inserido por alguém. Como os personagens tem suas cutie marks normalmente no ponificado, eu optei por remover esse detalhe. Naruto: Parte do que são os Order Powers foi inspirado nas bijuus de Naruto. Os personagens serem controlados pelo Power se deve ao fato que os personagens de Naruto, chamados jinchuurikis, normalmente são controlados pela sua bijuu quando ficam com raiva. Além das bijuus residirem como seres vivos dentro dos jinchuurikis, algo que não conta diretamente com os Powers, já que não são seres vivos, mas não deixa de ser uma inspiração. E o fator que leva aos Order Powers possuírem aqueles que estão tristes é diretamente relacionado com os jinchuurikis, que quando tem uma bijuu selada em si, acabam por serem negados pelos outros, tendo uma vida bastante triste. E o rumor que um usuário morre após ter um Power extraído é ligado ao fato que um jinchuuriki morre após ter sua bijuu extraída. Essa é a única referência grande ao Naruto em Red Fields, diferente de uma série ser uma cópia total. D= Champions Online: Champions está longe de ser um jogo incrível com uma boa jogabilidade, bons gráficos e boa história. Porém é o principal fator para o desenvolvimento de Dimensions. A temática de Champions é ser um RPG de super-heróis, sendo a inspiração para a criação dos Red Heroes. Dimensions é fortemente baseado na primeira parte da história do game. Um vilão chamado Hi Pan recruta outros quatro vilões, líderes de gangues, para ajudarem a cumprir suas ambições. Os planos de Roxxy/Lightning Blade em Dimensions tem uma ligação direta com esse Hi Pan e os quatro violões da Blade também estão ligados com os quatro vilões de Hi Pan. *'Bermuda Triangle/Blast - Kevin Poe:' Um vilão que tem a ideia de explodir boa parte da cidade com uma bomba, alguma semelhança? Kevin Poe também usa uma máscara de gás. =P *'Lilith/Aceldama - Zoe Loft:' Uma garota punk e maluca, porém sua personalidade insana ficou para o Bermuda, só seus ideais que são semelhantes à Lilith. *'Red Mask - Frank Zaretti:' Suas personalidades são parecidas, além de Zaretti também ter um clube de luta. =,( *'Olleum/Oil Rig - Ludwig:' Olleum e Ludwig não tem semelhança alguma, e Ludwig é um apenas um alien enorme. Com exceção da máscara de gás de Bermuda, as aparências de nenhum deles são semelhantes. No Champions, você derrota os personagens nessa exata ordem, a mesma em Dimensions. No final, Hi Pan oferece os quatro como sacrifício para a ressurreição de uma criatura, que não me recordo o nome, porém um deles escapa, Kevin Poe. A diferença é que Hi Pan e a criatura são derrotados no mesmo instante e mais tarde, no jogo, você derrota Kevin Poe definitivamente. Caramba, me sinto um lixo por causa dessas semelhanças. Dois fatores me levaram a vasta semelhança com Champions Online: #Desenvolvimento de vários personagens novos. Gastei mais meu ócio criativo no desenvolvimento de Saddie/Xenon, Zoe/Peaches, April/Dustbowl e Alla/Lighthouse, além da história de Roxxy/Blade. #A falta de tempo, já queria entregar um Dimensions ponificado o mais rápido possível para vocês. Friendship is Magic Manga, by Mauroz: Se alguém já leu o mangá do Mauroz, com certeza percebeu algumas semelhanças na 1ª Temporada de Red Fields. Alguns poderiam até dizer que Red Fields é uma cópia do mangá, mas não é, bom, não exatamente. Eu escrevi a primeira temporada inicialmente em Agosto e Setembro de 2014, e só fui conhecer o mangá do Mauroz em 2015, quando o Z me apresentou. Eu simplesmente fiquei fascinado no início, mas hoje em dia eu já não acompanho mais, por achar que a história perdeu o brilho que tinha nos primeiros capítulos. Mesmo assim eu não me comparo ao Mauroz, acho que ele faz um trabalho muito melhor do que eu jamais sonharia em fazer, com isso eu nem chego aos pés dele, porém, algumas semelhanças do mangá com Red Fields se dá ao fato que tanto ele quanto eu resolvemos criar uma série com inspirações em MLP, mas ele resolveu criar versões dos próprios personagens da série e também que resolvemos criar séries de personagens adolescentes, então se passando em um colégio, algo bem comum em animes/mangás japoneses. Apesar de haver coincidências, há também algumas coisas que retirei do mangá dele para melhorar Red Fields. Depois de perceber que a 1ª Temporada de Red Fields estava com uns pontos não muito interessantes, eu resolvi reescrever alguns detalhes para melhorá-la e é aí que entram algumas referências à obra de Mauroz: *'Comportamento da Lexi/Hydra em batalha': A verdade é que eu sempre tive dificuldades para escrever cenas de ação. imaginem a qualidade de Weathers e Battle of the Life Lexi era simplesmente uma personagem séria nos momentos de batalha, porque eu não desenvolvia muitos detalhes, porém, após ver o comportamento de Pinkie Pie nas batalhas do mangá, eu acabei por deixar Lexi também uma personagem mais brincalhona e, o melhor, ficar cantando Altair/Razorback, igual a Pinkie faz com o personagem Descent. *'Rikke/Javelin do "mal":' Uma sequência que adicionei em Red Fields, após ver a cena em que Rainbow Dash se junta aos Shadowbolts, foi a de fazer Rikke trabalhar para ChasRity/Dusky por um tempo. Então Rikke jamais esteve naquele confronto onde ChasRity derruba facilmente as personagens na versão inicial. *'Passado de Kristen/Blizzard:' Uma das coisas que mais me surpreendeu, foi Mauroz ter apresentando uma Applejack mal humorada, mais uma vez pensamos igual, naquele clichê de adicionar um personagem irritadinho para dar trabalho em se juntar à uma equipe. Mas a Applejack de seu mangá tem um passado triste que, até o último capítulo que eu li, não tinha sido revelado, então aí nasceu o passado triste de Kristen e a adição dos personagens Jhonny/Gold Rush e Zhyang/Snake Fang em Red Fields (Isso deu muito trabalho para fazer, e sim, o Poison Power estava com personagem aleatório antes). *'"Pinkamena Diane Pie":' Uma das coisas que mais me chamou a atenção, foi como a forma que Mauroz trabalhou a teoria do lado maligno de Pinkie Pie. Eu até pensei em fazer algo para Lexi ainda na 1ª Temporada em torno disso, mas achei melhor adiar para a 2ª Temporada, então é por esse motivo que vocês conhecem o Fire Succubus, inclusive, o nome "súcubo" eu tirei exatamente de uma fala que é mencionada no mangá, se referindo ao que acontece com Pinkie Pie. *'Aparência de personagens:' Lexi e Rikke realmente foram influenciadas pelo mangá. Depois de uma Pinkie Pie um tanto alta, eu resolvi aumentar a altura de Lexi e por ter uma Dashie magra, eu aumentei a dieta de Rikke, deixando ela mais magra, combinando mais com um estilo esportivo. *'Ordem de amizades:' Eu também mexi na ordem que as personagens vão se juntando ao grupo, mudando de Veronica-Buffy-Lexi-Rikke-Shelby-Kristen para Veronica-Lexi-Buffy-Shelby-Rikke-Kristen. Apenas Veronica confrontou Buffy na outra versão, então não tinha aquela cena onde Buffy passa a noite na casa de Lexi, ao invés disso, foi na casa da própria Veronica, então Buffy só veria a conhecer Clyde/Kraken mais tarde (mas não lembro o momento, sorry). Depois teria a batalha das duas contra Lexi e depois com Rikke e mais para frente ainda, com Shelby. Eu tive que reformular isso tudo para ficar do jeito que vocês conhecem. Mas confesso que valeu a pena o esforço, porque ficou bem melhor do jeito que está. Por causa disso tudo, eu levei por volta de longos 10 dias para refazer toda a 1ª temporada. Que eu fiz em Abril de 2015, quando fiquei esses 10 dias sem internet. Antes que me perguntem, eu tinha as páginas do mangá do Mauroz salvas no PC, para poder olhar. =B - Há também várias referências e inspirações pequenas no decorrer das duas temporadas, mas se eu for listar aqui todas, irei ficar o dia inteiro, então fiquem apenas com as principais. Pouca Esperança e Baixa Criatividade No início, eu não tinha muitas esperanças com Red Fields, mesmo com os detalhes que estava desenvolvendo, achava que seria uma série chata e que eu perderia o interesse, então, por isso eu não me esforcei para desenvolver alguns detalhes, nem mesmo depois da finalização da Season 1 original, mas algumas coisas se estendem até nos dias atuais. Os principais são: *'Nome da série:' Da mesma forma da série cancelada de 2010, eu não me esforcei para criar um nome marcante ou legal, sendo apenas o nome da principal cidade onde se passa a trama. *'Order Powers:' Além do nome completamente aleatório, eu apenas resolvi recriar os poderes com base em uma imagem do deviantART, que eu já mostrei aqui anteriormente. LINK. *'Nomes de Personagens:' Eu não me esforço muito para escolher nomes, eu apenas passo alguns minutos no google procurando sites que tem listas com combinações de nomes e sobrenomes, então eu escolho o que parecer mais interessante para um determinado personagem. *'Nomes Ponificados:' Os nomes ponificados também não escapam. A maioria vem de algum jogo antigo que tem um nome legal, normalmente em jogos de corrida ontem um percurso tem um nome interessante, os principais são: Nightstrike, Hydra, Javelin, Shockwave, Razorback, Depth Charge, Rip Tide, Enforcer, Kraken, Bermuda Blast, Schizophrenia, Vertigo, Cliffside Blast, Blindside, Tsunami, Gold Rush, Polar Plunge e Power Plant. Por esses motivos que vários nomes não combinam com os personagens, tais como a hidra que é uma criatura mais aquática do que de fogo, ou Shockwave que é ligado à eletricidade e não à natureza. Porém, mesmo com tudo isso, é uma série que está me deixando bastante orgulhoso. =) Curiosidades variadas *Por querer criar uma série com uma pegada bem anime/mangá, mesmo sendo apenas escrita. A minha ideia inicial para minha quarta série poderia ser um ecchi (Link da wikipedia, sem conteúdo explícito), mas eu descartei a ideia antes de desenvolver o primeiro detalhe, ou antes de escolher o nome Red Fields. *Mas mesmo assim, a série no original, tem algumas pegadas um pouco pervertidas, que acontece em praticamente todo anime 14+. *A primeira personagem a ter uma aparência determinada e um nome, foi Shelby Bratz/Shockwave, até mesmo antes de Veronica Schuller/Nightstrike, que seria a segunda a ser criada, seguidas por Rikke/Javelin, Lexi/Hydra, Buffy/Storm e Kristen/Blizzard. Na verdade, Shelby foi a condutora para personagens baseadas em minhas friendzones, já que tinha tomado um fora recentemente da vegana. =P *Rikke Taylor/Javelin iria ser a personagem do Earth Power, por isso ela tem o cabelo/crina marrom. *Inicialmente, não existiriam as dimensões. Os acontecimentos da Dimensão Ômega se passariam vários anos antes dos acontecimentos da Dimensão Delta. Ou seja, ChasRity/Dusky teria viajado do passado para o presente. Outro motivo para os cenários medieval/atual. Porém a ideia foi descartada logo no início. *Mesmo sendo a série mais atual e ter algumas cenas de violência. Red Fields é a minha série mais leve. Weathers teve muitas mortes violentas, principalmente na última temporada. Battle of the Life era gore o tempo inteiro. E os tiros e explosões tomavam conta de Blast Wave. *Alguns personagens teriam armas brancas em Dimensions. Palmer/Charge teria uma maça, Shelby/Shockwave poderia ter um arco, Rikke/Javelin talvez teria uma dupla de espadas e o retorno de Buffy/Storm seria marcado com ela usando uma arma de fogo. Essas ideias seriam baseadas em suas versões que criei para o Champions Online, porém eu achei completamente desnecessárias e absurdas, então descartei definitivamente. *O relacionamento entre Zoe/Peaches e Altair/Razorback iria muito além do que foi. Zoe ficaria grávida, mas essa ideia também foi descartada. *Antes de criar Zoe/Peaches para Dimensions. Lexi/Hydra e Altair/Razorback iriam realmente namorar. Porém eu descartei a ideia para explorar outro lado, o lado da rivalidade com Zoe nessa história. *Eu tive ajuda de Ball Weevil para a criação de vários poderes das Dimensional Jewels. E uma arte feita por Lara foi a condutora para a criação das Dimensional Jewels. *A ideia inicial era para que Buffy/Storm realmente morresse, por não me agradar da personagem, mas achei que a personagem sofreu bastante, então voltei atrás na ideia, pelo mesmo motivo eu descartei ela no final da 1ª Temporada, mandando ela de volta para o Reino Unido. Porém, após o carisma da personagem em sua versão ponificada eu comecei a tomar gosto pela personagem e resolvi trazer ela de volta. *Eu tinha planos para fazer uma espécie de Cutie Mark Crusaders em Red Fields para o Dimensions, que seria representados por Domi/Belyy, Sara/Dawn Flourish e uma terceira personagem nova, ligada à Rikke/Javelin, mas a ideia foi descartada. Adaptações e Censuras Uma coisa que deve ficar bem clara é: Se eu não coloquei na versão ponificada, é porque realmente não aconteceu nessa versão. Ou seja, Mayak nunca ficou grávida. Relaxem, vou explicar isso melhor. =B Se algum dia eu disse que estava sendo forçado a censurar algumas coisas do original para criar o ponificado, eu não fui justo em minhas palavras. A verdade é que eu prefiro do jeito que eu escrevi para vocês. Se eu cortei alguma cena ou modifiquei, é porque eu realmente quis. Mas essa seção é para vocês saberem o que foi censurado/adaptado entre o original e o ponificado. Eu sei que essa seção é a que muitos queriam ver. =D Adaptações Básicas Algumas adaptações são básicas para a versão ponificada. As principais são: *'Nomes:' Claramente, por não preferir usar nomes humanos, eu "criei" nomes exclusivos para os personagens na versão ponificada. *'Roupas:' Por personagens pôneis normalmente não usarem roupas. Cenas onde elas são destacadas acabaram por serem cortadas, por não fazer nenhum sentido. Como o uniforme de Red Fields High School, que é obrigatório. Irei especificar algumas cenas abaixo. *'Sangue:' É óbvio que a violência ia ser reduzida, principalmente as cenas contendo sangue. Irei especificar algumas cenas abaixo também. *'Cascos/mãos, braços/pernas/patas/asas:' Claro que há adaptações quando a isso para se adequar aos pôneis. Como as habilidades que tem "hoof" no nome, que seria "punch" no original. Ou Palmer/Charge que perde a perna ao invés da asa. E Roxxy/Blade que tem o braço esquerdo mecânico. *'Cidades e Países:' Red Fields é uma cidade fictícia localizada no estado da Carolina do Sul nos Estados Unidos, porém não foi inspirada especificamente em nenhuma cidade norte-americana. No ponificado não é mencionado sobre nenhuma cidade, estado ou país real, ficando apenas por referências, como Veronica/Nightstrike que nasceu em Chicago e no ponificado foi usado o nome de Windy City (que é um apelido real da cidade de Chicago). Outros locais reais mencionados no original são; Buffy/Storm nasceu no Reino Unido, Zhyang/Snake Fang é chinesa e Elza/Mayak mais os seus pais são russos, porém Domi/Belyy nasceu nos Estados Unidos e seu padrasto também é americano. *'Alturas:' Como o design dos pôneis tem a mesma altura em praticamente todos os personagens, isso é algo que não é trabalhado na versão ponificada, mas abordado no original. Eu não especifico a altura de todos os personagens, mas alguns eu detalhei (em metros): Veronica/Nightstrike(1,62), Lexi/Hydra (1,68), Rikke/Javelin (1,58), Shelby/Shockwave (1,64), Buffy/Storm (1,56), Kristen/Blizzard (1,67), Altair/Razorback (1,82), Palmer/Charge (1,75), Ebony/Emerald (1,58), Zhyang/Fang (1,62), Saddie/Xenon (1,59), Zoe/Peaches (1,64), April/Dustbowl (1,64). Não detalhei a altura para os outros personagens. Há uma cena onde Lexi até fala que é a mais alta do grupo, quando estão as 6 principais reunidas. Personagens Alguns personagens exclusivos tiveram alguma alteração pequena ou média para dar vida às suas versões ponificadas. *'Hydra:' Alguns indícios de Lexi Thompsson pode ser visto no decorrer da versão ponificada, isso se deve ao fato que a personagem tem um apelo sexual alto no original, sendo provocante em alguns momentos, principalmente nas suas investidas em Altair, o Razorback. É por esse motivo que ela recebeu algumas de suas advertências em Red Fields High School, a personagem também não se detém em usar um uniforme mais curto do colégio. *'Javelin:' Rikke Taylor tem simplesmente ódio do uniforme de Red Fields High School. Por não gostar de saias, ela passa boa parte do tempo nas aulas de Educação Física, que é única aula que ela pode usar shorts. *'Peaches:' Para não ficar atrás da rival, Zoe Cummings também é uma personagem bastante provocante. Pobre Altair, como aguenta essas garotas?! Então sua versão ponificada foi suavizada claramente. Uma curiosidade é que Zoe não é uma personagem com uma beleza exuberante, até sendo considerado feia por alguns estudantes de RFHS. *'Dustbowl:' April Sauders é uma personagem com um vocabulário imundo, xingando em vários momentos. Shelby teve que escutar cada palavrão A ideia até chegou a ir para os roteiros do ponificado, com palavras censuradas claramente, mas eu decidi apenas suavizar suas palavras. No original, April é prima de um tatuador, por esse motivo, ela tem algumas tatuagens no corpo, mesmo sendo menor de idade. Achei a ideia forte para a versão ponificada. *'Lighthouse/Mayak:' Alla/Elza se envolveu com drogas quando fugiu de casa, a situação dela até piorou quando sua amiga Jennifer (Mistral) morreu. Porém, quando ela deixou as ruas, a sua situação melhorou. *'Xenon:' Saddie Ellis não tem um cabelo cacheado igual à crina de Xenon, sendo apenas ondulado. Isso foi apenas uma ideia que tive pela vontade de ter uma personagem com a crina cacheada. Tempos depois que eu percebi a besteira que fiz, já que Hydrogen Oxide é uma personagem má e uma crina cacheada não combina com ela. *'Aceldama:' Lilith é uma personagem completamente ligada ao sangue, por ser uma vampira. Em vários momentos, ela está tomando uma taça com o sangue de alguma de suas vítimas. Cenas que foram claramente censuradas, apesar de ainda passar a ideia que ela se alimentava de sangue. A personagem também usa as unhas para várias ações. *'Lightning Blade:' Roxxy Pallas é uma personagem violenta e perversa da mesma forma que sua versão ponificada. A diferença é que Roxxy não tem o Reaper's Blade, que é uma habilidade exclusiva de Blade, no lugar, ela tem apenas uma katana, que ganhou da Dimensão Lâmbda, quando absorveu suas informações. *'Enforcer:' Andrios SK16 não é um robô e sim um ciborgue. Por motivos de achar complicado fazer uma versão ciborgue, eu decidi fazer um robô direto. Então um chip de emoções foi criado para isso, já no original, ele tem uma placa ligada ao cérebro, que se ela for danificada, ele fica inconsciente. Os principais personagens da Dimensão Dzeta também são ciborgues. *'Shockwave:' Como pôneis não se alimentam de carne (exceto os híbridos com animais carnívoros), não é especificado que Shelby é uma vegetariana como é no original, ao invés disso, Shockwave come apenas verduras ao invés de outras coisas. Red Fields: 1ª Temporada Agora vai a lista de cenas adaptadas e censuradas na Season 1: *A primeira cena censurada, é a cena onde Buffy/Storm agride com violência as bullers. Nessa cena há sangue envolvido. E a cena ponificada onde a pégaso buller tenta escapar voando e é atingida por Storm, no original ela é atingida nas costas enquanto corre e sua cabeça bate na parede. *No dia seguinte à noite que Buffy passou na casa de Lexi/Hydra mais Veronica/Nightstrike, ela está com o uniforme rasgado, então Lexi oferece um de seus uniformes emprestado, mas Buffy fica com vergonha de usar, porque a blusa era curta, mesmo Lexi sendo mais alta que Buffy, então Lexi também empresta uma blusa de frio para Buffy usar por cima e então, tampar sua barriga. *Outra cena que há sangue, é quando ChasRity/Dusky atinge Lexi/Hydra com o Time Heart, parando seu coração. Quando ela volta a si com o Electric Dash , ela cospe sangue ao invés de saliva. *Há sangue também nas cenas onde Rikke/Javelin acerta o rosto de Veronica/Nighstrike e o peito de Lexi/Hydra. *Na cena onde as amigas estão decidindo uma casa para se reunir e passar a noite, depois de finalmente convencer Blizzard, Javelin diz que poderia ser em sua casa, mas como ela não é organizada, seus pais não deixariam. Então Hydra brinca que não seria legal ver o pijama de borboletas dela jogado pelo quarto. No original é referido como as roupas íntimas de Rikke, ao invés do pijama. *Na cena onde as amigas estão reunidas e discutindo sobre qual série deviam assistir, a cena onde fiz referências as outras séries da wiki, no original elas estão apenas comentando sobre as marcas dos Order Powers em seus corpos. *Na cena da praia há uma pequena adaptação e uma cena cortada. Desde que estava dentro da Range Rover de Clyde/Kraken, Rikke/Javelin já estava com sua roupa de banho, que era um short com um top, então quando chegam a praia ela vai correndo direito para o mar com sua prancha. Em seguida, Lexi/Hydra e Shelby/Shockwave vestem seus biquínis para aproveitar o dia, mas elas percebem que Veronica/Nightstrike apareceu com um maiô horrível e Buffy/Storm disse que esqueceu o biquíni em casa, mas o motivo é que ela estava com vergonha de usar roupa de banho. Em seguida Lexi aparece com dois biquínis reservas e ajustáveis, então ela e Shelby fazem Buffy e Veronica vestirem eles. Buffy morre de vergonha em aparecer de biquíni na frente de Clyde, que fica surpreso ao ver a garota de roupa de banho. E por último, Kristen aparece logo em seguida com seu biquíni, deixando as garotas surpresas, já que ela tinha um corpo mais desenvolvido que as outras. Red Fields: Dimensions Agora é a vez de Dimensions. =) *Logo no início, em uma tentativa de seduzir Altair/Razorback, Lexi/Hydra tenta enviar fotos só de lingerie para ele, mas acidentalmente ela envia para Shelby/Shockwave, que dá uma bronca tremenda em Lexi. Como a cena tem um apelo sexual maior e também não iria fazer muito sentido no ponificado, foi cortada. *Quando Veronica/Nightstrike toca em Leviathan/Rip Tide, ela tem visões dele normalmente, mas a última visão foi comprometedora, ao perceber que ela iria ver Leviath tomando banho, ela decidiu interromper a visão, ficando com vergonha logo em seguida. *Agora a cena combustível para esse blogue. Quando Bermuda Triangle/Blast usa o Illusion Death para matar Lexi/Hydra, ela fica presa em uma ilusão, onde Blast começa a cortar seu corpo com uma espada (sim, baseado no tsukuyomi de Naruto), nos momentos finais, ele corta seus tendões e seus pulsos, e quando ele vai cortar seu pescoço, é impedido pelo Fire Succubus que cancela a ilusão. Uma cena bastante forte, que deixei ao critério de vocês, já que não consegui fazer uma adaptação a tempo. É importante notar que se ela morresse na ilusão, ela morreria de verdade. *Todas as cenas da batalha de Lilith/Aceldama com Rikke/Javelin e Palmer/Charge tem sangue, visto que ela usava suas unhas para ativar as habilidades da Blood Jewel, assim ferindo diretamente os dois. Para ficar menos violento, eu decidi colocar cenas onde Aceldama disparava suas habilidades por distância, assim fazendo eu alterar várias sequências da batalha. Sinceramente, eu devia ter censurado a Blood Jewel completamente. *Como eu disse na parte do Enforcer, Andrios SK16 é um ciborgue, tendo a perna e braço esquerdo, boa parte do tórax, peitoral, parte do crânio e o olho esquerdo apenas de forma robótica, além da placa ligada ao cérebro que o mantém consciente. Além dos ferimentos em suas partes humanas, várias de suas partes robóticas foram danificadas por Roxxy/Blade quando ela o atacou. *Outra cena cortada foi um pedaço do passado de Elza/Mayak. Como eu disse anteriormente, a personagem se envolvia com drogas e a situação piorou depois que sua amiga foi morta no supermercado. A cena cortada veio em seguida, após a morte de sua amiga Jennifer, Elza se envolveu em um relacionamento com um marginalzinho sem nome definido, que também vivia nas ruas e era drogado, por causa disso, Elza acabou ficando grávida dele. Não aceitando a situação, seu namorado faz Elza usar mais drogas diretamente e, por causa disso, ela perdeu a criança e quase morreu, mas ela se recuperou depois e fugiu para outro local, deixando o namorado e os outros três amigos para trás. Isso explica boa parte do ódio da personagem. Com certeza essa é a cena mais forte de Red Fields e resolvi cortá-la completamente. *Há sangue também nas cenas onde Roxxy/Blade acerta Saddie/Xenon, visto que ela atravessa sua katana pelas costas da personagem e quando Lilith/Aceldama acerta Rikke/Javelin com o Kiss of the Death, já que Lilith crava as unhas no peito de Rikke. Influências da Versão Ponificada no Original Também tem o outro lado da moeda, que são detalhes criados exclusivamente para a versão ponificada, porém eu achei que seriam coisas tão interessantes, que eu acabei por refazer NOVAMENTE a 1ª temporada do original com alguns desses detalhes. *'Longmanes:' No início era para ser apenas uma referência da espécie criada por Funny para Nightstrike, já que Veronica tem o cabelo longo, que vai até um pouco para baixo da cintura. Então, por gostar da ideia e querer utilizá-la melhor nas temporadas seguintes, eu resolvi criar as "longhairs" para o original. Também tive que aumentar o cabelo de Adalyn/Daybreak e ChasRity/Dusky para se encaixar melhor na ideia. *'Pais sismólogos:' Os pais sismólogos de Shockwave era apenas uma desculpa para seu nome estranho. Porém eu refiz uma pequena fala na 1ª Temporada para que os pais de Shelby também fossem sismólogos. *'True Fury:' Como as referências para as séries da wiki foi apenas para substituir uma cena do original, eu acabei por não adicionar a existência dessas séries no universo original de Red Fields. Porém a série True Fury de Funny Safire é uma exceção, eu acabei por humanizar a série e colocá-la como uma menção em uma fala de Lexi, que foi a mesma cena que Hydra menciona no ponificado. *'Stormfront:' Não sei o que deu em mim para não usar o apelido original de Buffy na versão ponificada, criando um apelido novo. Porém, eu acabei gostando bastante desse apelido da versão ponificada que eu acabei por alterar o nome tosco "Thunderbolt" que parece mais nome de ataque do Pikachu para o tão conhecido "Stormfront". *'Nomes ponificados:' Não, eu não alterei os nomes originais dos personagens para seus nomes ponificados, mas esses nomes são usados no original. No ponificado vocês conhecem os Red Heroes como: Hidden Moon, Hot Pepper, Wind Slash, Mrs. Nature, Plasma Slam e Silent Cone, mas no original seus nomes de Red Heroes são nada mais e nada menos que: Nightstrike, Hydra, Javelin, Shockwave, Razorback e Depth Charge. E também, quando Kristen retorna da Dimensão Ômega para enfrentar seus amigos, ela se chama de "Princess Blizzard". *'Idades:' Originalmente, os personagens eram dois anos mais novos do que são na versão ponificada (ex: Veronica tinha 14 anos), mas quando eu resolvi criar a versão ponificada e achar que os personagens seriam muitos novos para artes usando bases, eu resolvi acrescentar mais dois anos em suas idades. Eu gostei dessa ideia e acabei por alterar isso na versão original, passando os estudantes do 9º ano do ensino fundamental, para 2º ano do ensino médio. F.A.Q. Agora uma rápida série de perguntas para vocês ficarem afiados para receberem a Season Finale. Algumas dessas perguntas serão também respondidas na Season 3, outras não. Mas eu acho importante ficarem no conhecimento de todos antes da estréia. 1 - Por quê Nightstrike tem visões e premonições? A resposta é: Longmane. Isso é algo que não existe nas longmanes de Funny Safire, mas que eu fui autorizado a fazer pela mesma. O fato de Nightstrike ter visões e premonições é porque ela é uma longmane. 2 - Mas não é por causa do Shadow Power que Nightstrike tem visões? Se alguns pensaram que era por causa do Shadow Power, sinto dizer que não, o Shadow Power não tem a capacidade de trazer uma visão de uma coisa que pode acontecer, ou revelar algo de outro personagem. Shadow Power só é responsável pelos pesadelos de Nightstrike. E sim, Dusky também tinha pesadelos no início, até aprender a controlar bem o Shadow Power. 3 - Mas se longmanes tem visões. Dusky e Daybreak também tem? Sim, Dusky teve algumas visões, inclusive a que revelou a morte de sua mãe pelas patas de seu pai, por isso ela se rebelou contra Aurora. Daybreak pode ter visões mas ela ainda não teve nenhuma, porque as visões de uma longmane vem junto com o medo da morte e Daybreak ainda não teve medo de morrer, nem quando foi sequestrada por Blade. 4 - As longmanes são reais na Dimensão Ômega e apenas uma lenda na Dimensão Alfa. Por quê? Houve um evento passado, muito antes da batalha entre End e Extreme East que explica o fato que os residentes das dimensões originadas da Alfa acreditarem que as longmanes são uma lenda. Esse evento será explorado na Season 3. 5 - Quando a Dimensão Alfa se dividiu nas outras 10 dimensões, claramente cada uma das dimensões teve uma parcela de moradores distribuidas. Mas, com exceção da Lâmbda, por que nenhuma outra dimensão sabe do acontecimento, no máximo acreditam que foi apenas uma lenda? Isso poderia estar escrito nos livros de história de cada dimensão. Porém nenhum morador consegue se lembrar do evento, acreditando que sempre moraram onde atualmente estavam morando, alguns acabaram por criar lendas e teorias, já que algumas coisas ficaram confusas. A Dimensão Lâmbda é uma excessão, como foram vítimas da maldição, todos eles lembram do que houve. 6 - Como foram divididas as 10 Dimensões? Quando se dividiram, elas eram praticamente 10 planetas Terra iguais, mas que evoluíram de forma diferente nesses 500 anos, com exceção de um ponto em cada dimensão. Esses 10 pontos eram exclusivos da Dimensão Alfa e foram distribuídos nas 10 dimensões. Por causa desses pontos que surgiram as teorias e lendas dos moradores de cada dimensão, já que cada dimensão não se deparava mais com nove desses pontos. Esses pontos serão melhor explorados na Season 3. 7 - Se a Dimensão Alfa formar novamente, haverá uma superpopulação? A resposta é não. Quando a Dimensão Alfa se dividiu, seus residentes se dividiram em 10. Então se a Alfa formar novamente, ela vai ser apenas um planeta Terra comum, dos dias atuais. 8 - Como é a Maldição da Dimensão Lâmbda? Essa maldição foi algo que aconteceu quando surgiu a Dimensão Lâmbda, logo após ter seus residentes definidos, uma maldição pegou a todos. Essas maldições consistiam em um encontro com a Morte (um ser onipresente), onde ela tirou a vida de todos, mas aqueles que ela se agradou, ela fez reviver novamente, assim criando zumbis e vampiros. Havia também um contrato com a Morte, uma vez por ano, ela exigia que que cada um oferecesse uma alma para ela, então eles foram presenteados pelo Kiss of the Death e o Curse of the Death para esse feito, ou caso contrário, ela levava a alma de quem não fazia a oferenda. Os lambdanos se tornaram seres malignos por causa disso e entraram em guerra começando a se matar. Então, como eles não se procriam, atualmente os residentes da Dimensão Lâmbda são menos de 100. 9 - Se Aceldama tinha habilidades tão poderosas como o Kiss of the Death e o Curse of the Death, por que ela não usou na luta contra Javelin e Depth Charge? Aceldama, assim como muitos da Dimensão Lâmbda, odeiam a maldição que lhes foram colocada. Quando ela queria tirar a vida de alguém por contra própria, ela preferia que fizesse com as próprias patas, ao invés das habilidades da Morte. Ela só chegou a fazer isso com Javelin e Lighthouse, porque seu prazo anual estava acabando. 10 - Se Aceldama era uma morta-viva, ela não tinha energia vital, o que lhe foi tirado quando Blade removeu a energia vital dos personagens para a restauração de End? Aceldama realmente estava morta, mas a energia que lhe mantinha viva foi removida. Lightning Blade sabe que essa energia não foi efetiva para ajudar na restauração de End, mas ela simplesmente fez por querer tirar a "vida" de Aceldama. 12 - O que houve com Oil Rig, por que ele estava sem reação na hora que sua energia vital foi retirada? Lightning Blade sempre trabalhou com poções. Depois que Oil Rig foi liberto por ela, houve um confronto entre os dois, porque ele não aceitava mais a situação. Blade percebeu que Rig ia atacá-la, então ela preparou uma poção relaxante e colocou em sua pata, quando Rig a atacou, ela o acertou com um Reaper's Blade, assim fazendo a poção surtir efeito nele. 13 - Por que personagens como Xenon, Lighthouse e Blizzard atacaram os personagens principais com a intenção de matar? Tanto Xenon, quanto Lighthouse, além de Peaches e Dustbowl também foram alvos de uma poção da Blade, mas essa estimulava a raiva dos personagens, então, antes das batalhas, elas tomaram essas poções para assim sentir uma raiva maior das personagens. Blizzard foi o mesmo caso, no tempo que Blizzard ficou nos cuidados de Blade, ela acreditava que estava sendo tratada com uma poção de cura, mas na verdade era essa mesma poção que estimulava a raiva. 14 - Mas essas são poções poderosas, porque não foram usadas com mais frequência? Havia um ingrediente extra nessas poções, Blade fez com o veneno que extraiu do próprio corpo depois que foi ferida na batalha com Scarab Sphere. Como esse veneno era alucinógeno, ela o usou para surtir mais efeito nos personagens que tomaram suas poções, inclusive Oil Rig. 15 - Quando vai lançar a Season 3 e qual será o nome? A Season 3 será lançada provavelmente em Julho ou Agosto e seu nome será: Red Fields: Purple Destiny. =P - Então pessoal, aqui vou finalizando esse blogue enorme de curiosidades. Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém com as revelações, mas sim que tenham gostado. Se tiverem alguma pergunta para fazer que não foi respondida ou algo que não ficou claro, sintam-se a vontade para perguntar que irei responder com toda certeza. E sim, sei que o nome da Season 3 ficou muito tosco, mas desde que coloquei Purple Destiny na cabeça não consegui tirar, mas é um nome que combina bastante com os acontecimentos da temporada final. Também, esse não é o primeiro nome tosco que aparece na série. xD Eu já quero agradecer mais uma vez o apoio total que vocês tem com Red Fields. Muito obrigado pessoal e até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues